MPL
The MPL is a submachine gun which appears in the Multiplayer and Zombie modes of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer The MPL is available for purchase at Level 35. It has low damage, moderate recoil, and a high rate of fire. The weapon features the equal-highest default magazine size of the SMGs, at 32 rounds, tied with the Uzi. The MPL is also one of only two SMGs with the option to equip the Dual Mag attachment, the other being the AK-74u; however, the Extended Mag attachment is not available. The weapon's iron sights are relatively clear, and minimum muzzle flash makes them easier to use, although many players find them cluttered. Recoil is in the form of an upward pull with side-to-side kick, and combined with the low damage, makes the weapon difficult to use at longer ranges. However, the MPL features a fast center speed to counteract its recoil, and relatively fast reloads for its class. Attachment-wise, Dual Mag is a good choice, since the MPL's high rate of fire burns through ammunition quickly, and the faster reloads and extra ammunition help compensate for that. Combining Dual Mag with Sleight of Hand is unnessecary, but it does give the MPL almost instantaneous alternate reloads. Additional optics can be used to negate the cluttered iron sights; however, use of the Reflex Sight or ACOG scope is not recommended because the gun sports considerable backwards recoil. This makes the sight or scope kick backwards repeatedly, which can distract the player and put them off of their intended target. The Red Dot Sight is not affected as much by this, as the sight is farther from the player's eyes. The Grip attachment helps stabilise the MPL's side-to-side kick, making the weapon more accurate at mid-long range; however, such combat is perhaps best avoided altogether due to the MPL's minimum 20 damage. It can be difficult to stay on target at long range due to the weapon's very high rate of fire, and it may take up to five hits to kill. Since the MPL has a fast center speed and a large magazine size, the Rapid Fire attachment can be used to great effect, reducing the amount of time needed to put four-five hits on target to achieve a kill, without sacrificing large amounts of range. Scavenger and Sleight of Hand are strongly recommended if the user selects Rapid Fire, since it cannot be combined with Dual mag. Also, the MPL's fast rate of fire and flat damage profile make it one of the best SMGs to equip the Suppressor. Warlord can be a good perk option on the MPL, due to the presence of Dual Mags and many useful attachment combinations. Notably, the MPL features a slightly slower Aim Down Sights time than most other SMGs, and 0.25 seconds, rather than the usual 0.2. The difference is only 0.05 of a second and is barely noticable; however, Sleight of Hand Pro is available if the user is concerned about this. As with all of the high-capacity SMGs, Sleight of Hand is helpful but not a necessity, so Steady Aim Pro would be another excellent Tier 2 choice. The MPL features many silimarities to the Uzi and Spectre, having the same damage, rate of fire and similar magazine sizes. Of the three, the MPL features the fastest reload times, equal-largest magazine (although only by 2 rounds), the Dual Mags attachment, and arguably the best iron sights. The MPL generally outclasses the Uzi across the board, with lower recoil and clearer iron sights, although the Uzi can take Extended Mags. The Spectre is more competitive, featuring lower and more predictable recoil along with the Extended Mags option. However, the MPL's iron sights are not as obstructive of peripheral vision as the Spectre's, the MPL reloads slightly faster, has a slightly larger capacity and is capable of equipping Dual Mags. Attachments *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex *Grip *Suppressor *Rapid Fire Zombies The MPL is available in Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, Call of The Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon for 1000 points off the wall. It is an effective weapon for the early rounds, able to kill zombies in as little as 4 bullets, but as rounds progress and zombie numbers increase its small magazine and low carrying capacity often becomes a problem. The MPL has a 24-round magazine in Nazi Zombies. In early rounds (4-8) it is a good purchase because of its low damage per bullet, which can result in many points being earned quickly. In the early rounds, it can be a semi-effective window guarding weapon, as simply spraying across the zombies that are trying to break in will no doubt shred them with little effort. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, it becomes the "MPL-LF", a pun on Maple Leaf. It gains a 40-round magazine, a Red Dot Sight with a random reticle, and deals more damage (1-hit-headshot capability until round 8+). MPL vs. MPL-LF Gallery MPL 1st Person BO.png|The MPL. MPL_Iron_Sights_BO.png|Iron sight. ELITE_MPL.png|Render of the MPL. MPL_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the MPL. MPL_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the MPL ImagesCAEAAJR6.jpg|The MPL with an ACOG Scope. MPLiPod.png|The MPL in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. MPL-LFiPod.png|The MPL-LF in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Video Video:Black Ops Zombies - MPL Upgraded (MPL-LF) MPL-LF Overview Trivia *The HUD icon shows the MPL with a folded stock. The first person view and Create-a-Class image do not have this folded stock. *As with all other 30-20 damage SMGs, Rapid Fire has no effect on the Wii. *As with all Submachine Guns (except AK-74u), the Grip attachment adds a stock. *The MPL, along with the PM63, Skorpion and the M60 are the only firearms where emblems can be seen while in ADS with the Iron Sights. *When you pick up the weapon from the ground, and doesn't have a Grip, the gun will be cocked, however, if it has a Grip, the stock will be unfolded instead, similar to most weapons that utilize the Grip attachment. *The MPL is the only submachine gun in Call of Duty: Black Ops not able to accept Extended Mags. This may have been done since the Dual Mag attachment is available for it. The MPL, G11, and the Olympia, Stakeout, SPAS-12 and the HS-10 are the only primary weapons that cannot accept this attachment in multiplayer. *When the emblem is applied to the weapon, it is located on the back of the gun in first person, but put on the magazine as well in third person. *In the Call of the Dead trailer, Danny Trejo's MPL sounds like an RPK. ru:MPL Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons